


Won't You Stay For A Moment

by swampthot



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampthot/pseuds/swampthot
Summary: prompt fill from @ calletionDee is feeling upset, and Charlie comes over to check on her.





	Won't You Stay For A Moment

It was the anniversary of Dee’s mom dying.

Everything had, predictably, spiraled completely out of control today; the entire gang was shit at dates, but the image of Dee’s mother’s emaciated skeleton body lying in the grave had burned this one particular piece of knowledge irreversibly into their minds. Most of all, it was affecting Dennis, who upon entering the bar had glanced up at the calendar, asked if it was indeed Tuesday, laughed harshly, and then left.

Dee, sitting on the couch in her apartment looking at the wall, was busy trying her hardest to not worry about her brother, not even think of him, even as she was replaying, over and over, the scene of her brother clutching onto her like a lifeline and screaming for his mother until his throat was raw.

Mommy. My mommy’s a skeleton.

It had always rattled her when he was not his usual egomaniacal self, ever since they were kids, and despite the fact that he was undeniably the worst person on the planet, she had tried her best to take care of him when something like this knocked him emotionally and mentally on his ass. Today, though, today she couldn’t handle seeing him like that. And fucking Mac, and probably Charlie were over there trying to lift his spirits or take care of him like a baby, and she had no one she could talk to or who even checked up on her.

Because Dennis was a black hole into which everyone’s love and attention was sucked. And Dee was like a red dwarf. There was never anything left for her.

There was a knock at the door, and Dee perked up for a second before immediately coming to the conclusion that it was Dennis and he needed something.

She got up off the couch slowly and reluctantly, padding stiffly all the way down the hallway until she opened the apartment door to see Charlie, of all people, looking at her with concern.

“What are you doing here?” Dee asked incredulously.

“Dude, I came to see if you were okay,” he said softly. “And if you, like, need anything.”

She heaved a sigh, and turned and headed back down the hallway. “Come in if you want, I guess.

He followed her down the hall somewhat awkwardly, squinting at the dirty laundry piled in the corner-a little hypocritically, she thought, since his place was such a fucking mess all the time- and she collapsed on the couch as he stood awkwardly in front of her.

“Really, though, dude,” Charlie said softly. “Are you okay?” And goddamn, Charlie, goddamn him, because she never ever remember how perceptive he was, and on the rare occasions when she did, she never thought he’d care enough to ask her how she was doing. So her eyes began to well up.

“Frank told me,” he shifted his weight awkwardly, “it’s your mom’s death anniversary-” she giggled at the syntax- “and, like, that’s gotta be tough, man.”

Dee still kind of felt like picking a fight, so she said, “I thought you were at Dennis’s.” She couldn’t help the sour tone in her voice, and Charlie raised his eyebrows.

“Why would I be at Dennis’s?”

“I don’t know.” She fumbled on her coffee table for a cigarette, lit it, and blew smoke in his direction. “You boners always take care of him. Like he’s a little kid or something. I’m not in your stupid little boys’ club.”

Charlie looked at her with this, again, weirdly perceptive expression. “We try to take care of you, too. You know that, right?”

“It’s the anniversary of my mom’s death,” she said sourly. “No one came to see me. Or even called me.”

Charlie’s voice was uncharacteristically soft when he answered. “I did, Dee.”

Suddenly Dee couldn’t take his pity, and abruptly changed the subject. “Want a cigarette or something?”

“Sure,” Charlie said. She rummaged around on the coffee table and sighed in frustration. “This must be my last one.” She beckoned Charlie to come sit down on the couch next to her, and he did, hesitantly. She offered him the cigarette, and he leaned closer to her, not reaching out his hand for the cigarette. She wondered briefly what he was doing before his lips closed around the cigarette she’s was still holding. He took a long drag, and blew the smoke out lazily, into her face.

Ordinarily. Ordinarily she would assume it was a rude gesture, but his green eyes were looking at her with a rare curiosity, a very, very soft expression, and time seemed to slow as they stared at her, and she took the hint, took a drag of the cigarette, and allowed him to lean in to shotgun off her.

He was very, very close as he breathed in the smoke, and she let him shotgun one more time, deep, slow breaths, before setting the cigarette down on the coffee table and kissing him hard. Almost immediately, Charlie climbed into her lap, straddling her; she would never, ever say so, but that was where she loved him most. He was just so small against her, and his presence was so comforting. They kept kissing, together, long, sweet, and slow, like they were never gonna stop.

It had been a while since they’d done this, too, and she missed it so much, it left a dull ache in her chest.

“Dee,” he whispered into her ear. “I just want you to be okay, Dee.” He loved saying her name like that; it was intimate and his inflection was always so caring, whereas in front of the guys he would call her a bird or not use her name at all.

“Dee,” he whined, again, as she ran her hands up his inner thighs teasingly. He loved saying her name so much that, right now, she didn’t absolutely hate being Dee.

**Author's Note:**

> this was short but i had fun writing it, tysm fir!


End file.
